teaching at Hogwarts
by unlucky XIII
Summary: 5th year summery in side M for later YAOI multiply pairings Poker pair, Cross x Allen, Neah x Allen I'm taking out some pairings
1. Chapter 1

**K first I own nothing but my own imagination and second I'm not going to do any lemon scenes tell later.**

**Summary**: The earl had been defeated and the Noah had joined Allen. Before the Earl was destroyed he had programed the akuma to continue killing not listening to anyone but him. The order had separated from central making Allen a general even though he and the 14th had become one.

Chapter 1

**The black order**

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Komui as he lept to hug his beloved little sister. Then Komui straightened up and looked serious for once. "Lenalee would you mind getting Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Cross." He asked her. "Sure nii-san we have a mission?" Lenallee asked her brother. "They have one but MY SWEET LENALEE GETS TO STAY!" Komui cried out in joy. With that Lenalee set out to find the boys.

**An hour later**

"What do you want Komui." Asked Allen.

The other occupants of the room where all very annoyed.

Komui glanced over all the other occupants of the room. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Cross, and a very pissed Tyki who had been disrupted from his fierce make out session with Allen since he would be leaving on a special mission the next day.

"well get talking Komui" Tyki said with suppressed anger.

Komui then started knowing if he didn't he would be doomed. "Well a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore has asked us to watch over his school because akuma have been spotted in the area, but this school is special it's a magic school."

At this the occupants of the room looked at him like he was insane all but Cross and Allen (and Tyki but you'll find out later).

Then Kanda spoke up "there's no such thing as magic idiot." He said. "There is to." Cross and Allen said in unison. At that everyone looked at the two with surprise.

Cross finally answered, "I taught there for two years and the Allen was a student for that time." He said in a bored voice "Oh and before you ask he nor I use magic because it doesn't work on Akuma and it's weird."

At that everyone dropped it for now so Komui could finish the briefing. "So on that note they sent us this thing called a portkey? To take you to the meeting place. I think you'll be going under cover as teachers but not quite sure but you leave tomorrow exactly noon, don't be late."

At that everyone left Tyki dragging Allen away and Lavi and Kanda questioning Cross about magic more so on Lavi's part than Kanda until Cross finally took out what looked to be a stick and waved it at Lavi.

Lavi's mouth kept moving for a second then it seemed he finally noticed nothing was coming out. Lavi then grabbed his throat and tried to speak but nothing came out. "There you happy I just showed you some magic now quit bothering me" Cross said in a dangerous voice. Kanda looked at Lavi then the stick with curiosity. "You should teach me how to do that." Kanda said to Cross. "Ask that Idiot Apprentice of mine he might show you." Said Cross then he walked away. After Kanda wandered away to think about what just happened leaving Lavi to suffer quietly until the spell wore of.

K first one done I'm happy hope ya like.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my imagination

~DGM/HP~

5min to noon the next day

"Ok is everyone here?" asked Komui. Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Cross all stood in Komui's office waiting for noon to arrive.

4min later

"Oh ya this port key thingy is supposed to take you guys to a train station, just so ya know." Komui told them in his 'I knew this the hole time but just now decided to tell you'. But before the others could kill Komui the clock struck 12 and they were of.

~DGM/HP~

Yep that's all ya get sorry but I've got nothing else at the moment and I just wanna be a turd XD


	3. notice

Notice

Please read

Ok everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I got more into other fandoms , but now I'm back into the -Man fandom but even so it will be a bit before I start updating again because I've been more focused on just DGM and not the crossovers yet so just give me a bit of time cuz I promise I'll update in a bit.

XD


	4. Chapter 3

I just noticed how cheezy the last line sounded of my last chapter

~DGM/HP~

When they touched the ground again and stopped spinning Lavi ran to the nearest trash can and lost his lunch, Kanda looked a little quezzy but otherwise fine, Allen and Cross looked fine and very annoyed.

"Once we get back I'm going to put something in Komui's coffee." Cross stated in an irritated voice. (Cross was a scientist)

Lavi returned at that point and looked at Allen and asked "What the hell was that?!"

Allen looked at Lavi and with a sigh said "A port key does that to first time users. I went through the same thing it was awful because there was no trash can close by."

At that Lavi looked at Allen with a questioning look and asked "So who did ya upchuck on?" and at that moment Cross decided to butt in with a "Well be late if we sit around here all day" and picked up Allen and threw him over his shoulder.

Kanda ched and Lavi laughed as they followed Cross through the crowded train station.

Many people stared at the strangely dressed people, sure they see some strange looking people but these people just were down right strange.

Once Cross reached the wall between 9 and 10 he just kept walking to Lavi's and Kanda's surprise and even more shocking walked right through with a pouting beansprout on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of shock Kanda snapped out of it and decided to push Lavi into the wall to see if it would work again.

Kanda got behind Lavi who was now studying the wall trying to figure out how it worked "Hey Yuu-chan how do you think this wo WAWAWAWA?!" Lavi asked and screamed after Kanda kicked him in the back that if the wall was solid would have made Lavi do a face plant right into it, but fortunately for Lavi and unfortunately for Kanda grabbed Kanda's hair and pulled him along into the wall.

The two slid right through the supposed to be bricks only to land in a heap on the floor with Kanda straddling Lavi and their faces inches from each other.

Lavi looked up in shock then got a perverted look on his face and as innocently as possible said "Aw Yuu-chan if you wanted me all you had to do was ask."

Lavi's grin got wider as Kanda tried to comprehend his words until they heard a voice yell "HEY HURRY UP YOU TWO BEFORE STUDENTS START COMING!" Allen yelled at the two who after looking around found that there was nobody in the train station that they fell into much to Kanda's relief and Lavi's sadness.

Kanda got up still a bit in shock but not by much because right after he kicked Lavi's side and brought Mugen to Lavi's throat "Never call me that name" then walked away.

Lavi gulped and got up to run after Yuu to where Allen was standing by an open door at the front of the train to show then to their compartment.

~somewhere else~

In a dark Mansion a meeting was being held.

A huge long table stood in the middle of the room, all of its occupants wore black cloaks hoods up and with masks except for a select few.

At the head of the table sat a bald man with stark white skin, he was none other than Lord Voldemort.

A man with long bleach blond hair looked up at the head of the table from his place "My Lord why did you summon us all here today?" he inquired as it seemed that nobody not even Bella or Snape knew why they were all here.

Voldemort looked at Lucious Malfoy with a grin of satisfaction as if he had been waiting for someone to ask that very question.

"Ah yes I've been wondering if anyone would ask that. I have summoned you all here to inform you that we have gotten some new allies ones with much power maybe even close to my own. Everyone I would like you to meet Tyki Mikk."

At that a man stepped out of the shadow, he was dressed as a noble men with a top hat and all but he had dark aura around him like there was something more to him, something much more powerful than the dark lord.

"Mister Mikk is of the clan of Noah a family of wizards (ya wiizzzaarrrddsss *looks away*) that have developed their own techniques and have kept them from the world for millennia, and he will be all of your superior other than me." Voldemort finished as everyone in the room stared in astonishment.

Tyki gave a grin and bowed "Lord Tyki Mikk at your service." He said in a voice so silky smooth that everyone but Voldemort (Because he's a stupid dick and shouldn't even be breathing the same air as Tyki) got a pleasurable but terrified shiver down there spines.

Tyki looked up with a smirk in his mind thinking 'Infiltration a success' smile getting a bit bigger.

~DGM x HP~

Oh … my … god …. I … did ….. it … I UPDATED!  
YES I didn't think I'd finish it

XD I'm hoping to update needs a name soon to and start another DGM story that has been nagging at me.

Please fav follow review all that or I'll have Komlin go drink your coffee or if you don't drink coffee I'll tell Sheryl you insulted Road.


	5. HELP ME

I DON'T WANNA I DON'T WANNA!

Ok I'm almost done with the next chapter but I don't wanna do it I need some motivation please review.

I'm so lazy but the chapters almost done OH and I took some of the pairings out.

I'm lazy help me guys.


	6. Chapter 4

~DGMxHP~

As Lavi and Kanda followed Allen they noticed how nice the train was all of the compartments looked almost first class.

After finding that all boring Lavi decided to latch on to him and walk like that much to Kanda's annoyance and ask a few questions.

"Hey Allen what happened to our luggage and did Komui tell you anything else about our mission?" Lavi asked.

At that even Kanda was listening.

Allen said "Ya Komui did say a few more things but I'd prefer we not talk about it out here and our luggage is in the luggage cart Master got everything before we left luckily."

And at that they stopped in front of the last compartment and went in only to see Cross sprawled out across one of the seats, hat down and lightly snoring.

Allen sighed and sat on the other side as Lavi and Kanda sat on either side of him.

"Ok Moyashi now spill about the rest of the mission." Kanda said in a bored tone leaning against the window.

Allen sighed and leaned against Lavi "Well were going to be teaching two new classes Kanda and I will be mainly teaching physical education and Lavi and Master will be mostly teaching Hidden History. Well switch every so often. Where supposed to stay for the whole year and expect some of the others to stop by to make sure were fine," at that Kanda and Lavi both thought at the same time 'More like make sure you're ok' "and lastly to keep our full powers a secret and everything that needs be secret." Allen finished.

After Allen's big explanation the compartment fell into a peaceful silence and Allen and Lavi began to doze off with Allen's head on Lavi's shoulder and Lavi's head on top of Allen's until they all heard a bunch of yelling from the students who began to arrive.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda all looked up then went back to dozing as Cross twitched at the yelling and scowled in his sleep but not waking.

A few minutes later the trains whistle blew and Allen and Lavi fell of their seats and Cross opened his eye to see Allen and Lavi tangled up on the floor and Kanda chucking slightly.

"Idiots" was all he said and went back to sleep*.

Lavi stood and held out his hand for Allen, helping him to his feet.

After they were all settled again (except this time Allen sat with Cross after not being able to fall back asleep) an old lady came by with a cart full of candy's and to nobody but the lady's surprise Allen shot up and began to drool over all the candy.

"I'll take 6 of everything" Allen yelled in glee while taking out a bag as the lady told him the price.

After gathering all his candy's Allen skipped into the compartment with a huge grin plastered to his face.

Allen then dropped his candy on his seat and jumped on Cross's lap with a chocolate bar in hand.

As Allen began to nibble on the chocolate Lavi went and grabbed a box of jelly beans.

Allen looked around at Cross and they both shared an evil grin as Lavi opened the box and poured a bunch of jelly beans in his mouth.

Kanda gave a questioning look at Allen and Cross until they all heard a strangled gurgle from Lavi's direction as he put his head out the window to cough out the wad of awful jelly beans.

Allen fell to the floor cackling, Kanda was actually laughing, and Cross chuckled as the all watched as Lavi hacked and coughed trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

After Lavi finally ran to the restroom to get water the rest of the candy suddenly disappeared into Allen's bottomless pit called a stomach except the blood pops which Allen saved for later except one that he had in his mouth.

The rest of the journey was peaceful as they all passed out.

~On the other side of the train~

A young girl and two boys sat in a compartment giddy to arrive.

"HEHE I can't wait tell we get there their going to be so surprised" the girl giggled sucking on a blood pop as the youngest boy giggled.

"Yep it'll be way more interesting than just sitting around doing nothing."

~The other way it could have gone rated M for a reason~

*or tied that is until he noticed what Lavi was trying to do.

After Lavi and Allen had fell Lavi had landed on Allen and so decided that it would be a good idea to start making out with Allen who was still out of it from hitting his head a bit.

Once Kanda and Cross saw this they both grabbed Lavi and yanked him off "USAGI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled in an over protective manor.

At that Cross turned to Kanda "Allen isn't yours he's more mine even though he insists on being shared ugh." Cross glared at Kanda and they both started to argue who Allen loved more even though he's told them all he loved them equally.

Allen sighed and got up and sat on Lavi's lap.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen as he rested his head on Lavi's shoulder.

After a few minutes of just watching Kanda and Cross argue Lavi got bored and began to nibble on Allen's neck while his hand went under Allen's shirt.

Allen gave a light moan then suddenly there was a knock on the door and a girl with curly brown hair opened the door "Excuse me but I'm looking for a Cross Marian BLA BLA wants to so you and – WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the girl shrieked at Lavi and Allen who hadn't stopped what he was doing and had begun to play with Allen's nipple and leaving a lot of hickys.

Lavi looked up at the girl with a bored look on his face "I'm molesting my superior du." He stated and turned Allen's head to kiss him right on the lips as the girl flushed bright red and ran out of the compartment dragging who she supposed was Cross since he was the oldest.

After she left Lavi parted from the kiss leaving a sting of spit connecting him and Allen until Allen's head was jerked the other way just to have Kanda start making out with Allen.

Lavi began to unbutton Allen's shirt* and throw it somewhere.

Kanda and Allen continued to kiss for a bit longer until Kanda broke away and began to play with Allen's nipples.

Allen moaned in bless at the feeling of Kanda playing with his nipples and Lavi sucking his neck and playing with the waistband of his jeans.

Allen gave out a loud moan as Lavi began to unbutton his pants being sure to brush over his erection as much as possible.

Once Allen's pants were out of the way Lavi brought three fingers up to Allen's mouth which Allen began to such in such a way that Kanda and Lavi's erections got even worse.

Lavi then took his fingers and brought them down to Allen's entrance and slowly pushed a single digit in then another and another and began to thrust them in and out before finally finding that spot.

Allen let out a loud moan eyes wide in ecstasy.

~DGMxHP~

Hehehehe Yes I added three more characters and yes there from DGM.

Ok so I added the M extra because that was what I was originally going to have and the reason why I started to write this story but I can't really find a way to get all the pairings I originally wanted to work so I just took out the ones that would be hardest for me wright now and I didn't finish it because I'm not very good at writing a three some.

Ok so I've been having some problems for a while now and just haven't had much motivation so I may not update for a while.

Oh and please if you want me to update faster please yell at my friend WeaslyTwinLover it would be funny XD.


End file.
